A Night to Remember
by Gedia Kacela
Summary: Gedia Kacela likes James Potter. Severus Snape likes Lily Evans. James and Lily like each other. But Gedia and Snape are about to change that... or die trying. (Year Four.) *Complete*
1. Part One: Prelude to a Ball

A Night to Remember  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but Gedia Kacela and various sundry characters not from the books. If anyone's selling Severus Snape, please send me an owl immediately so I can break into my life savings.  
  
Author's Note: Gedia Kacela likes James. Snape likes Lily. James and Lily like each other. But Gedia and Snape are about to change that... or die trying. Sequel to And Both Were Young. It is not necessary to have read the first story, but it is recommended.  
  
***  
  
Part One: Prelude to a Ball  
  
October had started off normally enough. To all outward appearances, it would continue to be normal. Well, as normal as any month at Hogwarts could be. The Marauders would continue their silly antics, Nearly-Headless Nick would continue to complain to her about the few ghostly fibers that held his head on, and Severus Snape would continue to be the gloomiest person she had ever known.  
  
Not much had changed in four years.  
  
However, as she joined Severus at the Slytherin table for breakfast, Gedia Kacela had a sinking feeling that things were about to change. Up at the Head Table, Professor Dumbledore seemed more cheerful that usual, which was truly saying something.  
  
"What's going on?" she inquired of her friend as she reached for a crumpet.  
  
Snape swallowed his bite of sausage before responding. "I'm damned if I know." He glanced up at the headmaster. "He does seem unusually smug, does he not?" His nose wrinkled in disdain.  
  
Gedia nodded in agreement. "Indeed," she muttered around a bite of crumpet.  
  
He frowned at her. "Honestly, Gedia. Chew your food."  
  
"I am," she shot back at him, coincidentally also shooting a few crumbs.  
  
Disgusted, he brushed them from his sleeve. "I meant, before you speak. Really, the food won't simply Apparate if you do not stuff it all in your mouth at once."  
  
She swallowed, glaring at him. " I know that, idiot. I'm not the one with a pea for a brain." She took another large bite of her buttered roll.  
  
"Are you certain?" he smirked. "Because the last time I checked, I'm still doing better that you are in Potions."  
  
"Shuup," she managed to get out around the roll before both returned to their meals. A rueful smile crossed her face. Another typical morning welcome from her best friend.  
  
The thought cased her to almost laugh. No one, if they didn't know better, would suppose the two were friends from the way they behaved around one another. But the biting remarks and pointed glares were more than they seemed- they were the trademarks of their strange and very Slytherin-esque friendship. Only, it didn't seem strange to them.  
  
To them, it seemed only natural.  
  
It was completely normal for them to compete, almost violently, with each other in classes. They had been doing so since first year. Why change now? Of course, first year she and Snape had hated each other for the better part of the school term. But that had changed now- not that anyone would notice.  
  
She stole a glance at her dark-haired friend, who was currently involved in conversation with Lucius Malfoy, another fifth year. The blonde boy caught her eye and winked at her. She smiled back. His flirtations were another natural part of her life. Lucius would flirt with anything female on legs.  
  
"Ruined anyone's life today, Lucius?"  
  
He grinned widely, his pale eyes sparkling good-naturedly. "Not yet, Ged. I'm working on it."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Off to a late start today, eh?"  
  
He shrugged in response. "I slept in." Turning back to Snape, he returned to their discussion. Something about Dark Arts class... Well, technically it was called Defense Against the Dark Arts, but she and most other Slytherins tended to drop the beginning part of the name. It was her and Snape's second favorite class, his first being Potions and hers being Advanced Astrology.  
  
Gedia reabsorbed herself in her breakfast without further conversation.  
  
Halfway through the meal, when all of the students were finally present, Professor Dumbledore stood, raising his hands above his head for silence. Within seconds, all noise in the Great Hall ceased and all eyes turned towards the Head Table.  
  
"Pardon the interruption, but I would like to make a most pleasant announcement. As I'm sure you are all aware, the celebration of Halloween is fast approaching us."  
  
There were a few cheers, particularly from the Gryffindor table. Gedia knew exactly who they came from- certain members of the infamous Marauders. Halloween meant tricks, and tricks were a specialty of theirs.  
  
Dumbledore smiled down at the Gryffindors. "Yes, yes Sirius. I'm sure are all aware of your stash of Muggle gag gifts that lies waiting for the thirty-first. However, I would like to announce that this October thirty-first will not simply be a day for tricks and treats. This year there will be a grand Halloween Costume Ball, to be held in the very place you are eating now!"  
  
This time, almost the whole Hall broke out in cheers. Almost the whole Hall. Half of the Slytherins remained silent, including Gedia and Snape.  
  
A dance. Why would anyone want to ruin Halloween with a dance? She had personally avoided every sing dance that she could have possibly, despite Lucius Malfoy's blatant hints that he would be only too glad to escort her. She had spent her time in more worthwhile ways, like lying under the stars. Once she had even convinced Severus to study Potions with her.  
  
She caught Snape's eye. He looked just as miserable as she felt. "Dances are something to be studied in Dark Arts, eh?"  
  
"Yes," he replied. "Except we would actually want to be defended against them."  
  
"Very true."  
  
She took a long drink from her goblet as she let her eyes wander around the room. Everyone was talking animatedly about the upcoming dance, girls were giggling while several boys were boasting about which girl they were going to ask. Her gaze finally came to rest on a bespectacled dark-haired fifth year.  
  
James Potter. Smartest boy in their class, best seeker in years, charming, good-looking, witty... also a Gryffinbrat and a member of the Marauders.  
  
She frowned. It was rather a shame that he hadn't been a Slytherin. He had the brains and the skills... but his heart was in the wrong place. It was filled with ideals of valor, gallantry, bravery, and loyalty. That was all bullshit. Power, position, getting what you wanted through whatever means necessary... that was what was important.  
  
Still, it really was a shame. James would have been an excellent Slytherin... and perhaps, just perhaps, an excellent boyfriend.  
  
She jerked visibly at the thought. Severus glanced at her. "Something wrong?"  
  
"No... nothing's wrong." Except for the fact that James was infatuated with the prettiest and smartest Gryffindor in the whole house.  
  
Lily Potter. Gedia despised her, with her long red locks, bright green eyes, sparkling white smile, and crystalline laugh. The girl was nauseatingly perfect.  
  
And of course, James loved her perfection. As did three-fourths of the male population of Hogwarts. Including... Gedia stole a glance at Snape, and found him gazing absently at Lily.  
  
Seriously.  
  
She nudged him. "Really, Severus, I didn't think that you had a thing for carrot tops."  
  
His pale skin took on a pink twinge as he tore his gaze away to stare down at his folded hands. "What in hell are you talking about, Kacela?"  
  
She smiled innocently. "Nothing."  
  
She started to rise from her seat when Snape shocked her. "Well, I was under the impression that you did not favor men who wore glasses."  
  
Abruptly sitting back down, she stared at him. Of course, she should have known that he, of all people, would be able to see through her completely. Especially since she had realized that he fancied Lily. If that was obvious to her, how blatant was her own desire to Snape?  
  
She shook her head slowly. "I hate you, you know."  
  
"I know." He gathered his things. "Ready to go?" She stood with him and they headed for the door. "So what shall we do instead of subjecting ourselves to the torture of the Ball?"  
  
Gedia glanced back in time to see James lean over to whisper something to Lily, eliciting a smile from her. That was when the idea hit her. "Actually, torture might be nice."  
  
He frowned. "Are you turning masochistic on me?"  
  
"You wish. That was not what I meant."  
  
"Then get to your point."  
  
"My point is that we should go."  
  
"To the dance?"  
  
"To the dance."  
  
He gave her an incredulous look. "Give me one reason... wait a minute, you aren't asking me..."  
  
"No!" she cried. "Seriously, Severus, the ideas you get in your head... Listen to me. I, well, I like James Potter." He smirked, and she punched him in the arm. "Grow up! How old are you, five?"  
  
"Six and a half," he retorted.  
  
"Anyway, I like James Potter and you, my friend, like Lily Evans."  
  
It was his turn to look indignant. "I do not!"  
  
"Oh, get over yourself. I just saw the way you were staring at her. All she'd need do is sit in a cauldron and you'd be hopelessly, beyond help, devoted eternally to her."  
  
His withering glance didn't effect her. It had stopped effecting her ages ago. "Alright, alright. You like James and I like Lily. What grounds is that for our going to this ridiculous Costume Ball?"  
  
"It's really quite simple, my dear Severus." She paused for effect. "To break them up."  
  
He stopped in his tracks and stared at her as if seeing her for the first time. Except, the first time he had seen her, his stare had been hateful. Now it was... almost admiring.  
  
"What?" she asked, turning to face him.  
  
He tilted his head slightly. "You are a true Slytherin after all- pure evil."  
  
A coy smile lit up her face and she tossed her curls over her shoulder as she began to walk again. "Did you ever doubt it?"  
  
He quickened his pace to catch up with her. "I never will again, that is for sure."  
  
"You had better not!" Already, possible schemes and plans were racing through her head. She vaguely wondered what Lily would look like with patches of that perfect red hair missing. Oh, the possibilities...  
  
***  
  
The day of the Costume Ball arrived like a whirlwind, haling the students' excitement along in its wake. The morning of the 31st, Dumbledore announced that all would be called off, to be resumed tomorrow. His blue eyes twinkled merrily as the students exploded in celebration.  
  
Gedia grinned across the table at Severus and she mouthed, "More time to plan."  
  
He nodded, the smallest of smiles threatening to disrupt his perfect scowl. Heaven forbid.  
  
After breakfast was over, Gedia and Snape slipped off together to Slytherin Hall. They knew that few others would remain indoors on their sudden day off, and no one would need to prepare for the Ball for hours. Now was the perfect time to fine tune their plans.  
  
They sat cross-legged on Snape's bed, facing each other. "So, you have come up with a course of action?"  
  
"Indeed." She leaned forward slightly, her elbows propped on her knees. "We both know, as does the entire school, that James and Lily are going separately to the dance, despite their all-too-obvious interest in one another. I believe they are playing, uh, hard to get?"   
  
At this, her friend's scowl deepened. There were times when she quite forgot what he looked like when he smiled. "However, they will undoubtedly be... how to the Muggles say it? 'hanging all over each other'. So, me must do something to split them up."  
  
"Well, that is certainly obvious, Gedia. Really, I am not that ignorant."  
  
"I know that!" she snapped. "Just listen to me, for once." With a dramatic sigh, she continued. "We must keep them away from each other, in hopes that one will possibly lose interest in the other. Once they agree to dance with us, we need to keep our partners engaged in conversation..." she trailed off as she studied Snape. "Or, in your case, Severus, glare her into submission."  
  
His eyes narrowed. "I do not find that amusing."  
  
"Well, talk about Potions, then, I don't care. I'll have my own problems to work out."  
  
"Yes, but-" He paused, as if unsure of how to continue. His eyes flicked down to his hands. "But you... you have had others..." he swallowed hard, more uncomfortable than Gedia had ever seen him, "wish to enjoy your company in a manner deeper than friendship." He met her gaze again. "I have not."  
  
It was true. As of now, Snape had yet to procure a girlfriend of any sort, while Gedia had gone through about five. A time of silence passed before she reached out a hand to lay over his.  
  
"Severus... any girl would be crazy not to like you once they got to know you. The problem, my friend, is that you do not let anyone get to know you." She laughed softly, gently. "Look at us, for example. We absolutely hated each other first year. We wanted to ruin each other's lives! But back then, we did not really know each other. Now we do, and we are the best of friends, aren't we?"  
  
He nodded, repeating her words to himself, "Now we do."  
  
She squeezed his hand before letting go. "So you're still in?" He nodded, bringing a smile to her face. "Good."  
  
"Once question... what do we do if they do end up dancing together?"  
  
"Then, my dear Severus, we have fun."  
  
He arched an eyebrow. "Fun?"  
  
"Fun." There was no need for her to elaborate. The familiar twisted grin on her face said it all. "So, what are you wearing?"  
  
"My dress robes, of course."  
  
She gaped at him. "This is a Costume Ball. That means you wear a costume!"  
  
"I know bloody perfectly well what it means, Kacela," he said, a bit dangerously. "I simply do not wish to wear some silly costume."  
  
His tone did not daunt her. It never did. "You are impossible."  
  
"Thank you," he responded, hoping she would let it rest.  
  
Really, he should know better. "You have to wear a costume!" she exploded. "Everyone else is!"  
  
"And since when have I ever been one to succumb to peer pressure?"  
  
"Well, never." She unfolded her legs and slid off the bed. "But you're not succumbing, I'm forcing you." She grabbed his arm, tugging willfully. "Now come on."  
  
He allowed her to drag him off the bed and over to his closet, though not without some complaint. "This is ridiculous. What are you dressing as?"  
  
"The Queen from the fairy tale Snow White. She was a witch, after all, though the Muggle concept of magic is quite radical."  
  
Fair enough. A wicked queen seemed to suit the girl perfectly, especially now. Forcing him to dress in costume was almost beyond evil, in his eyes. "And what, may I ask, are you proposing that I be?"  
  
"Well, I'm ruling out Prince Charming right now," she said laughingly as she took in his glare. "Besides, that's horribly cliché. I'll wager half the silly Gryffindorks are dressing as some silly prince." She tapped her foot meditatively. "Right now I'm thinking... Napoleon."  
  
"Napoleon," he repeated dryly, sounding quite unconvinced.  
  
"Why not? He did conquer an entire country by the age of twenty-four."  
  
The fact seemed to placate Snape a bit. Gedia should have known that all she need mention was power, and he would agree. "Very well," he conceded with a sigh.  
  
"Great!" She began to rummage through his closet. "Do you have a set of clothes you'd be willing to let me... modify for you?"  
  
He gestured vaguely. "One of those." She snatched up a section of clothing and set to work, completely ignoring the cold stares her friend was boring into her shoulder blades.  
  
***  
  
Two hours later, Gedia stepped back to admire her work. She had done an excellent job, if she did say so herself. Snape was the perfect picture of a French military ruler, with his fitted trousers, shiny boots, tailored white shirt, and the military-style red jacket with coattails. Perfect, right down to his signature scowl.  
  
"I'm not going," he declared, looking in the mirror.  
  
She swatted at his arm. "Nonsense. Of course you're going. Why wouldn't you?"  
  
"Because I look like a bloody idiot."  
  
"Well, of course," she scoffed. "But you couldn't have expected me to be able to change your looks, could you?" She was forced to jump backwards as he lunged for her. She didn't wish to get into a scrape with him. He was no longer the scrawny boy he had once been, and she was now the slim one between them, having long since lost what was left of her childish bulk. "Uh-uh, Severus, you'll tear your costume."  
  
"And wouldn't that be a pity?" He glared at her. "Aren't you going to change?"  
  
"Of course. I'll be right back."  
  
He slunk about the dorm, silently brooding, until his friend reentered the room. Then he stopped in mid-step and just stared.  
  
She wore a sleeveless, form-fitting black dress that swirled around her ankles, which were themselves adorned with stylish heeled boots. Over her arm was slung an almost-transparent purple cloak and she held a glittering, delicate crown.  
  
Setting these items down in front of the mirror, she nudged Severus out of the way with her hip. "Something wrong?" she asked with a grin.  
  
"No," he replied quickly, tearing his eyes away from her and sitting down on the bed. Who in hell was the girl standing in front of the mirror, coaxing her dark tresses up on top of her head. It was certainly not the Gedia he knew. Gedia did not wear dresses, or do her hair, or put on makeup... all things she was doing now. She was... pretty.  
  
Of course, he had always known that she was pretty, especially for a Slytherin. Girls of their house were certainly not renowned for their looks. So he had certainly noticed that his friend was beautiful, but he had never dwelled on the subject. After all, she was just Gedia... Never before had her beauty been so blatantly flaunted, and he wasn't sure he liked the change. It made him... uncomfortable.  
  
She turned towards him after slipping on her cloak. "How do I look?"  
  
Beautiful, stunning... different. He shrugged, brushing a hand through his unruly locks. "Fine, I suppose. How should I know?"  
  
Her painted lips pursed together as she regarded him. "Thank you for you excellent help. Now, about your hair."  
  
"You are not touching my hair," he stated blandly.  
  
"Want to bet?" She wielded the comb in her hand in an almost deadly manner, so he thought it best not to argue. Pretty or not, she still had a typically Slytherin temper. And one should not mess lightly with that.  
  
She smoothed a gel into his hair and combed it back in a way that accentuated his widow's peak and defined the sharp angles of his thin face. "There." She tucked her wand up the sleeve of her robe. "Ready?"  
  
Following her example, he concealed his own wand and nodded, extending his arm to her. "I've been ready to make Potter's life miserable for quite some time."  
  
She slipped her arm through his. "And I've been ready to make him feel quite better once you're finished."  
  
He rolled his eyes but made no response as they left the dormitory.  
  
***  
  
END PART ONE 


	2. Part Two: Spells and Slow Dances

Notes at end.  
  
Part Two: Spells and Slow Dances  
  
Carved, glowing pumpkins floated between floor and ceiling, providing an almost eerie, flickering light for those below. It was strange, Gedia decided, to see her fellow students all in costume. Instead of standard Hogwarts robes there were ghosts, mummies, werewolves, and of course, a plethora of princesses and princes.  
  
Music was playing and most everyone was dancing, talking, and laughing. Her heavily lined eyes scanned the room for James, but instead she saw Lucius. He was dressed to kill in tight jeans a black shirt and a leather jacket. A sugar cigarette dangled casually from his lips as he approached the two.  
  
"James Dean?" she inquired with a soft smile.  
  
He bowed low. "Rebel without a cause, at your service, my queen." He took her hand, pressing it to his warm lips, glancing up at her in a way that caused a shiver to course down her back. He turned to Snape. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to steal the young lady away for a dance or two, Severus my friend." Gedia worked hard to hide the smile on her face.  
  
Before Snape could respond, Malfoy had swept her out onto the dance floor, just as the music slowed down. She allowed her hands to slide up around his neck, her fingertips brushing lightly against this white-blonde hair.  
  
It was amazing really, how time changed her perspectives. A few years ago, she would have rather killed herself than let Malfoy touch her. But now... now she found it strangely nice. His hands around her waist were secure and comfortable, and his blue-gray eyes held a depth of emotion that she rarely saw in Severus'.  
  
They didn't speak as they held each other, but Gedia simply allowed her head to rest on his thin shoulder, careful not to stab him with a point on her crown. When the song was finished, Lucius turned his head to lightly kiss her cheek. "Perhaps... we will dance later?"  
  
She smiled up into those pale eyes and nodded. "Perhaps."  
  
Snape scowled as she made her way back to him. "I hope you enjoyed yourself."  
  
"I did, thank you. Now let's get going."  
  
It didn't take long before Gedia snagged James at the refreshment table after Lily left for the bathroom. He was dashingly dressed in Shakespearean garb. "Nice costume," she commented, sipping a glass of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Thanks. Same to you."  
  
"Who are you supposed to be, exactly?"  
  
He grinned lopsidedly. "Romeo. Lily's Juliet.  
  
She resisted the strong urge to gag into her pumpkin juice. She also had to hold back a comment about how the fictional star-crossed lovers had both ended up dead. "Cute," was what she managed instead. She glanced up at him. "Care to dance while Juliet's powdering her nose?"  
  
He hesitated a moment, glancing towards the door, before nodding and extending his hand to her. "Sure."  
  
She tossed a triumphant glance over her shoulder at Snape before following James out onto the dance floor.  
  
"Damn her," muttered Snape. She made it look so bloody easy.  
  
"Damn who?" inquired a cheery feminine voice.  
  
He whirled to find Lily Evans smiling at him. "N-no one."  
  
Her smiled widened as her eyes took in his ensemble. "Severus. I wasn't expecting to see you here, much less wearing a costume!"  
  
"Blame Gedia."  
  
"I will be sure to do so. Where is she?" She stood on tiptoe to peer at the crowd.  
  
"Dancing, probably."  
  
"Then I'd better go find her." She took a step inside the Great Hall and Snape frowned. He should have known he wouldn't be able to ask her. Gedia was right, he was better off trying to glare her into submission.  
  
"Giver her my regards," he muttered darkly.  
  
"You won't be able to do that yourself?" He glanced at her, confused. She laughed in that purely girlish way she had. "Surely such a fine military gentleman like yourself wouldn't leave a girl unattended, would he?"  
  
An almost undetectable smile flickered onto his face. It must be a gift that only female gender possessed- to completely understand men without being understood at all themselves. He offered the pretty redhead his arm. "Shall we dance, then?"  
  
And they did, gliding around the room to a lively waltz that Dumbledore had requested as he pulled Professor McGonagall onto the floor. Severus thanked Merlin that his mother had insisted on his being taught ballroom dancing as a child. Lily was impressed, which would make this the first and last time he impressed anyone, or even wanted to.  
  
But for the life of him, he could not think of a thing to say. *Talk about Potions, then,* came Gedia's voice in his head.  
  
What else could he do? "How are you doing in Potions?" he asked, realizing too late how idiotic he sounded.  
  
But Lily only smiled. "Well enough to pass, I suppose. I don't really... understand it like you do, I guess. James tries to help, but he's not the greatest at it either, you know."  
  
The smile that tugged at his lips was horribly smug, but he made no effort to hide it. "I could help you..." he bit his tongue, shocked at the words that had just tumbled out of his mouth. "I mean... if you want, that is."   
  
Merlin, he hoped he wasn't blushing.  
  
He couldn't bring himself to look her in the eyes as she responded. "I might have to take you up on that, Severus."  
  
She didn't mean it. He knew it- could tell by her voice and the fake smile that she gave him. "Very well."  
  
They danced in silence from then on, in growing uncomfortableness for Severus especially. This dancing thing wasn't quite what it was made out to be, he decided.  
  
He caught sight of Gedia and James dancing slowly a slight distance away. "I believe we have found Kacela." He jabbed his chin in their direction and she turned her head to glance over her shoulder.  
  
"Ah, trying to steal James away, I see." Her twinkling gaze turned back to her dance partner. "Not a plot, is it Severus?" His eyes widened slightly, but she only laughed. "I'm kidding, of course."  
  
She turned and headed towards James, with Severus following behind her. "Of course."  
  
When James saw his red-haired Juliet approaching, he immediately broke away from Gedia and took Lily's hand, as if he hadn't seen her in years. "Miss me?" he grinned.  
  
She squeezed his hand affectionately. "Not at all. I was dancing with Severus."  
  
"Ah." Potter tossed a dark look at his rival. He had never been able to prove it, but he knew it was Snape's fault that he and the Marauders had lost eighty points first year, consequently aiding in losing the House Cup. He just knew it. "Well... why don't we leave the two Slytherins to themselves, Lily?" He pressed a kiss to her cheek, his eyes locked meaningfully on Snape's.  
  
"Alright, dear," she responded as the two left Severus and Gedia alone.  
  
The two stood by themselves as the crowd continued to dance around them, oblivious to the mini-drama that had just been acted out. Snape gazed after the swishing red hair, feeling strangely relieved. Indeed, he had not lost all... desire for Lily, but he now knew that it would have never worked. And it was a relief, after all.  
  
The feeling didn't last long, because moments later Gedia stepped over to him and took his hands in hers, placing them around her waist. The move took even him by surprise, even with the years of experience he'd had dealing with her impulsive behavior.  
  
"Dance with me," she whispered. The slight edge to her voice surprised him more and made him realize once again the exact reason why she had gotten five boyfriends. But his ear, trained to know the meaning behind her words, picked out her intention. And it was certainly not romantic.  
  
"So the night will not be a complete waste after all, right?" He let his wand slip down from his sleeve so that the tip rested easily in the palm of his hand. He felt Gedia do the same, the smooth wood pressing lightly against his neck.  
  
She pointed her wand at Lily and whispered, "Clumsio." The Gryffindor girl abruptly tripped on her dress and stepped on James' foot. Gedia dropped her face onto Snape's shoulder to muffle her snort of laughter.  
  
He, on the other hand, was not amused. With a wave of his wand and a soft spell, he sent James into a fit of sneezes. That produced a satisfied grin on his sallow face.  
  
Gedia nudged her friend, a bit harder than needed, with her knee. "Very funny. Leave him alone." A flick of her wand caused the bottom of Lily's skirt to begin to unravel.  
  
"Then stop it." James' glasses broke.  
  
"You first." Someone standing near Lily promptly spilled their pumpkin juice all over the Gryffindor's front.  
  
"After you." He was about to cast another hex when he realized that the two had finally made it out of the Great Hall without further... accidents. "Oh."  
  
The two Slytherins looked at each other, slow smiles spreading across their faces. "Well, that was fun, wasn't it?"  
  
He nodded, noticing for the first time that their 'fun' had been noticed. "Indeed, except for the fact that a certain Sirius Black was watching us the entire time."  
  
Her eyes widened to blue orbs. "Ooops."  
  
"Yes... well, I'm heading outside before the little twerp tries something."  
  
"Good plan." She eyed Sirius carefully. He was not exactly... amused by their antics, it was obvious.  
  
"Care to join-"  
  
"There you are!" interrupted the smooth voice of Lucius, appearing suddenly at Gedia's side. "I've been looking for you." He smiled in the devilishly charming way he had. "About that dance..."  
  
"Well, I was just about to..." She was about to say 'join Severus outside,' when she noticed that the dark-haired boy had already gone. Ah well. "... look for you."  
  
"Exquisite." Within moments, she found herself in his arms again. Her cheek pressed lightly against his as he held her close. "Have you... enjoyed yourself tonight, Gedia."  
  
She smiled to herself. She most certainly had... in more ways than one. "I have. It has been... a night to remember. And yourself?"  
  
His breath was quite warm against her skin. "I am enjoying myself much more now."  
  
"Good," she whispered back, weaving her hands into his platinum hair.  
  
He kissed her cheek again, moving his lips steadily closer to her mouth. A warm feeling spread through her causing each nerve ending to tingle pleasantly. But as she was about to turn her head to oblige Lucius, she caught sight of Sirius stalking towards her and she stiffened. Lucius paused as well, his mouth almost touching hers. Oh, Merlin... "Gedia, I wish to ask you..."  
  
Sirius had now pulled out his wand. She broke away from Lucius, calling back to him. "I have to go!" As she lost herself in the crowd, she mentally damned Black to hell for all eternity.  
  
She soon found her way among the dancing couples to the outside and she wandered around until she finally came across Severus. He lay at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, stretched out languidly on a blanket that he must have summoned. His black robes pooled around him. She'd figured he'd magically change out of his costume as soon as possible.  
  
He glanced up as she approached. "That was quick- is Malfoy really that bad of a dancer?"  
  
She shrugged nonchalantly, knowing that Snape would not want the details. "You know I don't like to dance."  
  
"That is true."  
  
She nudged him with the toe of her book. "Scoot." He obliged her and moved over to make room for her next to him. She lay down and rested her head on her friend's shoulder. It was a natural action, one she had done many times before. But to Severus, it felt strangely different tonight.  
  
He cast a lazy Warming Spell around them, following it with an Invisibility Shield, so that patrolling professors wouldn't disrupt them as they stargazed together.  
  
"Mmm..." she breathed tiredly. "This is better than any silly ball... my feet don't hurt anymore." She had kicked her boots off and wriggled her toes as if to prove her point.  
  
He smiled softly, if only for the reason that she could not see him. She was too busy counting the stars. "How many can you see?"  
  
She gently poked her elbow into his side. "I lost count, thanks to you."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
She readjusted her position, tucking the top of her head under Severus' chin. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, warming her more against the cold. It was nice, she decided. 'At least,' she thought, 'I will not freeze to death this time, if we do fall asleep out here.' And she let herself relax into his embrace.  
  
"Now be quiet," she admonished lightly before beginning against her task of counting the stars. "One... two... three... four..."  
  
Severus fell asleep to the sound of her voice, and when he dreamed, he dreamed of the stars.  
  
END  
  
Author's Notes: This turned out a bit fluffier than I first intended, but I do like it, despite it all... I had fun exploring the boundaries of their relationship. Severus is just... fun. *giggles at the thought of him dressed as Napoleon* To any Lily/James fans, I apologize for the slight bashing they recieved... hey, I'm a Slytherin at heart, I can't help it.   
  
Dedicated to... Ed, just because fictional characters have feelings too. *grins at Storm*  
  
Much thanks and appreciation to all who reviewed. Be on the lookout for my Year Three fic. You know you want to read it. Go on, admit it. 


End file.
